You  Smell  Like  Dinner
by AzureHues12
Summary: Takes  from  episode  2, where  Sookie  awaits  for  Eric  inisde  his  office. Now  as  the  Viking  owns  her  home, Sookie  must  deal  with  the  vampire  on  how to  live  with  his  nightly  constant  presence.
1. Chapter 1

**This story leaves off from season four, the second episode. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own.**

Sookie tapped her foot impatiently as she braced herself back against the wooden desk. She'd been waiting about fifteen minutes and now glancing at the wall clock that was designed in it regular fangtasia décor, it had bypassed to a half hour.

All Sookie had wanted when she came back was a normal pace of life. Like it used to be.

Since returning she decided to keep civil with the vampires, but never having anything to do with them.

To her utter dismay that didn't turn out the way she'd wanted to. Thanks to a certain arrogant blonde vampire.

With a sigh Sookie looked across her shoulder and suddenly an idea struck her. Perhaps the deeds to the house and keys were in the desk drawers.

Feeling a slight rose of hope, Sookie went behind the desk and opened every drawer she could find.

Nothing except a light tight safe box tucked in the furthest bottom.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration Sookie tried to find some way to break the safe.

Futile attempt.

"Quite rude to invade somebody's personal stuff, don't you think?." Came a smooth voice that laced full confidence behind Sookie. She heard the door slam shut and turned around sharply.

"Sounds quite familiar doesn't it?. Only returning the favor." She bit out.

Though he appeared to look disliking Eric couldn't help the perverse satisfaction at how straight forward she was. "Eric enough of this. I came here to retrieve my house keys."

"Shouldn't they be inside your purse?. If you've lost them I can manage to make a new pair for you."

Sookie glared daggers. Then carelessly tossed the safe box back inside the desk drawer.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Eric gave a look of feign innocence. "Hmm. Be more specific."

Sookie was trying mighty hard to be levelheaded with this erratic situation but the hardheaded Viking was making it difficult.

The way her body grew taut with frustration and how her face switched motions made it be known she was trying to gain control. Oh how he missed teasing, envoking the inner fire that is so naturally hers.

"Eric," Sookie paused then took a deep breath and stood directly face to face with the vampire.

I've lived in that household since I was a small child. So please, hand over my home rightfully back to me. I'll even take my mortgage out-"

"Money is not what I'm interested in."

Sookie shook her head and gave a look of disgust. Before she could say anything more Eric said the obvious he mentioned the night before. "Become mine. For your sake." His eyes became more clearer and alluringly startling than before.

His tall broad frame becoming more overwhelming so suddenly. Sookie felt her throat go dry.

"Yeah for my sake. Don't think so. I'm not daring to be yours Eric."

"You'd be a fool not to." He said sternly. His fangs aching to snap out at the woman who keeps denying herself and him unconsciously. Sookie held back a retort and tried her best on holding the fierce gaze they've made known as their private staredown.

"Fool?. What a laugh Eric!. Look at what I endured by being involved with you all. Almost gotten killed numerous times. And you're saying become mine for safety keeping."

Eric's face came a bit more closer. His features searching for gain of control as his posture rippled with the heat of restraint. Though her words rang true and wise, he still couldn't risk of her well being jeopardized somehow.

No of her sliding through his fingers she'd so mysteriously done in the year of her absence. Eric decided she wouldn't manage to ignore him as she desperately wanted to. So buying her property wasn't entirely due to other ordinary circumstances. The other part was clinging onto the household as if it was Sookie herself.

Owning her childhood home and being able to cross the threshold gave him some sort of comfort. But considering what she'd gone through would she ever believe any of that if he told her?. Looking at her deep brown hues he doubted it.

When he didn't respond, Sookie continued to glare then with a sigh she lowered her gaze. "All I wanted was to come back home and start anew normally."

"But you're not normal."

"Damnit Eric let me try!. I want my own life. Free of all the chaotic."

"Impossible."

He wasn't about to let up-at all.

"Eric. . Do you remember saying to me not to get in your way?."

The Viking simply blinked. "You think I'm in the way by owning your home repairing it, when some stranger could have it right now and never letting you retrieve it?."

Sookie let out a growl of annoyance and frustration as she gave a light raise of her hands as if saying throwing in the towel. "What is the difference?. The one that has it now won't give it back. No matter what I offer."

Eric took a menacing step forward. Never breaking eye contact. He invaded her personal space as he infamously done. "Simple. Become mine." His eyes shone brightly, almost viewing an endless turbulent sea of an ancient time. Then Sookie knew. The vampire was trying to glamour!. Sookie clenched her teeth. How desperate could one Viking be?.

"That's it. I'm leaving." She spat walking away. "I'll use every and any resource I can grab to rid me of this predictament." She said as she opened the door.

"Try all you like. Expect me home later." Eric's amused tone called out.

Sookie muttered a curse as she slammed the office door shut.

Slipping into her pink colored over sized tweety bird shirt, Sookie got into bed and tried to force sleep overtake her quick as possible.

Unfortunately as minutes ticked by no such thing threatened to overcome.

Sighing Sookie gave a glance at her alarm clock by her bedside table and found it was late midnight and still no shuteye.

Getting back from fangtasia, she quickly ate a meal and showered then straight to bed. She had no doubt Eric would stay true to word about coming over. And so she thought the best way to ignore was to sleep till morning made itself known.

Perhaps he changed his mind. Maybe he had other important business to intend to. What a relief if that really was true.

Swishing her tongue around her dry mouth, Sookie felt like taking a drink and maybe a tidbit of a snack. Trotting downstairs Sookie carefully made her way into the kitchen and grabbed some milk and a sweet tiny midnight snack.

As Sookie went into the living room and made herself comfortable upon the plush sofa, it seemed as though the milk had only seemed to ease her nerves. But for what exactly?.

With a look of resignation Sookie set her empty glass on the wooden table and read a book.

By the time she reached the tenth chapter her eyelids began to grow heavy then drooped to blissful unconscious state. A brief shot of air goosbumped through Sookie's bare arms. Making her moan in slight protest and squirm further into the warmth of the couch.

No warmth.

Then a sudden rush of a mattress was pressed beneath her. Then something settling over her front. Warmth and comfortable. With a sigh of contentment Sookie reveled in the sensation and never batted an eye once.

So lost to the unconscious state, she didn't even feel the light press fingertips cross her face.

"Sleep well Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy lovely readers!.**

**Property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

As the sunrays blinked through the windows Sookie awoke a bit dumbfounded as she found herself upon her bed.

Then it hit her. Getting ready for her half day of work her suspicions was confirmed by the fridge when she got some breakfast. A glass of pitcher filled with thick colored garnet.

Clenching her fists, Sookie took a ten second breather as she contemplated the Eric arrogant Northman would drive her insane. If it wasn't fairies it was tall blonde and dead lurking after her.

All the while taking orders and passing them all day at work, Sookie devised to visit Jason and ask him a few questions about the issues of selling the house. Though it wouldn't do any good but it was worth a try.

Or really she just wanted to pound her aggervation on someone.

It serves her cop of a brother right!. She still couldn't fathom on why Jason had given up on her and decided

To give up Gran's home. Another thing to ponder. Eric had stated everyone had thought she was only a lost cause, assumed she died.

If Bill had not felt her through blood. . . Then why was Eric so bent on the opposite?.

Dawn was slowly approaching in a matter of minutes. Not only could Eric sense it but could also feel his other end of the blood she was nearing closer.

His ancient undead lifeforce sung a symphony when he could feel her inching more closely. One footstep at a time and- ah!.

There she was.

A soft groan of longing rumbled through his chest. The woman was like a poison to his veins. But such a sweet one. One he couldn't get enough of and never let go. During her absence he would take solace inside her home and would bury himself in her bedroom and just savor.

Though she wasn't there he pacified himself with the fact she was there. And her belongings smelled of pure jasmine and sunshine. All the whole while renovating her entire home, Eric told himself that she would be his.

He would will her to see and for her to commit to her feelings.

Getting out of his bed, Eric climbed out of his cubby and felt his bonded lurking in the kitchen.

Her back greeted him as she faced the counter. Appearantly she was making herself a meal.

Eric took the advantage to ogle her in unadultered view as her supple body moved with slow movements.

Her hair was loose making his hands itch to run his fingers through it. Even as she wore her work attire she still appeared to look delectable.

Those tight curve hugging black shorts that held her bottom just so precisely right at him hard. How many he'd envisioned of ravishing that luscious part of her. She suddenly turned and held a plate of chips and sandwhich.

They eyed each other till she gave him a frown and sat at the table. He gave a small shrug and turned to the fridge- his glass of blood still there.

He wasn't fully expecting that. So he couldn't resist of making a jab at her.

"Quite rude of not heating up your landlords. . Snack. Such southern manners."

Sookie ignored the remark and continued on eating. "Shouldn't you be at fangtasia?." She asked, glaring at his tall self assured form.

The microwave halted with a ding and Eric took his heated glass of blood out. Leaning against the counter lazily, Eric said, "Pam is in charge tonight. Besides I thought I would keep you company."

"No thank you." I'd rather be alone." She snipped as she rose from her seat and took her empty dish in the sink. Ignoring the Viking as she done so.

"And get killed." He said loudly as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Her fists balled as he once again tried to frighten her. She spun around her dark eyes blazing as he hovered over her. "You have such nerve!." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Do I?."

"Yes!. A vampire owned home Eric. So much as any supe can come in and slaughter away. My blood would be on your hands." She hissed darkly. That thought of repulsed the Viking, almost making him ill. Any chance of him not being here one time and her being murdered instantly had the vampire inside of him roaring.

Fangs popping out Eric said in a calm low voice, "Nobody knows of such a thing. Other than Pam and unfortunately _Bill."_ That name came out as a hiss.

Ignoring the cringe of witnessing his fangs, Sookie refused to back down. "Yes unfortunately he couldn't do nothing of helping me regain my home back."

Eric could feel his anger swell into dangerous mode. "Hmm. Yes very unfortunate. Now to worry if he would ever dare to let word out of ownership of the delicious fairy home." His words came out cold and eyes was frosty.

"Bill would never do that." She said hotly. Her chin jutted out in her familiar posture. Eric's lips curled tightly in somewhat of a amused sneer. "You don't know Bill. Do you need such a reminder as harshly before?."

There was no response to that remark. It was true. As much as she wanted to defy him on that Sookie found she could not.

Her head lowered and that familiar hurt and remorse swam through her like a tidal wave. Memories surfacing painfully at all the times Bill had played the charmer and really was lying to her all the while.

Such a fool she was and how he played on that sense. Tears stung behind her lids. Her brown eyes casted downwards to the very waxed floor that Eric had paid for.

"_I never lost hope."_

Sookie felt her shoulders shake visibly as she came to her own emotions. Bill her civil war veteran, still feelings lingered there. And Eric before disappearing to fae land Sookie knew she had feelings for him and now. . . She knew it went something deeper.

"I'm done talking. Goodnight." She said somberly, turning away and heading upstairs.

Pulling his fangs back into place, Eric watched as she trotted the steps. He'd hit a sore spot.

He could feel her pain gushing through but also other conflicting emotions. He didn't intend to hurt her by bringing up the past.

But it seemed she still held onto it by the way she talked. That infuriated the Viking. Not only jealousy was the course of it, but how she could still be naïve towards Compton after revealing his true nature.

One thing was for certain the little fae knew out to rouse the thousand year old Viking inside and out. Sexually and maddeningly.

As she readied for bed and pulled on her lavender knee length gown, Sookie couldn't help but contemplate of Eric's words and doings.

Once again she spat Bill in his face and retreated back at her hurtfully- with truth.

She remembered whenever she had secretly questioned of Bill's motives but always appeared to act and foolishly deny he was better than most of his kind.

Settling underneath the pink carnation colored covers Sookie felt weariness kick in. Though she hated to admit it Eric had made good points. And that's what infuriated her.

He was so arrogant and told the truth with such non chalance that it made her want to punch his face in.

Then she thought of Eric being bound in silver willingly to the enemy that had murdered his human family.

He'd made a promise he intended to keep.

No matter the consequences.

Not only his family but he was fiercley loyal to Godric. She could remember how he reacted when his maker had gone missing. He'd been determined and relentless to retrieve him.

Like herself.

It seemed as though he held loyalty in a rare pace.

Shaking her head to clear from her thoughts, Sookie turned onto her side and let her eyelids droop.

2 Hours later

The scent of her aroma was exuding from her newly decorated bedroom and it was overpowering the cleansing

Chemicals.

And also testing Eric's restraint. With his over a thousand year control it was still proving to be a chore to maintain to hunt and ravage his prey. Especially when that prey was purely delectable and one he hungered constantly.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs he glared hotly upwards to her room that was shut. The door seprated them both, and Eric found it rather laughable and frustrating. Amusing that the little fae thought she could block him away by that simple wooden barrier.

How he could easily knock it down. But yet. . .he found himself holding back to do so. With only an ounce of such. Clenching his fists, the Viking gave a low growl and headed outside on the porch. Hoping the night sky would clear his head.

Crossing his muscular arms over his chest, Eric could feel the hunger rise rapidly within.

Pam had called not to long ago asking if he wanted a beverage for his meal but he declined. Since tasting Sookie he couldn't bring himself to enjoy anothers taste like he used to.

At first he could able to feed on a couple but then as time lingered on he found he no longer could revel in a regular humans blood. He longed-no craved to sink his fangs back inside Sookie's beautiful flesh.

He'd became addicted.

He was ruined, and to think at one time he taunted Bill. Eric cursed at his dead self. Yet the Viking wanted Sookie to see he was unlike her former flame. He didn't want her to view him as just wanting her blood. He wasn't the queen that wanted her as a pet, nor was he like Compton.

Yes he was vampire and he would never pretend to be something he truly wasn't and that included he would do anything to protect her within that primal nature if need to be.

Suddenly a smell wafted through the October night air, making Eric still in alarm. Blood. Sookie's blood.

Sprinting in his inhuman speed, Eric reached Sookie's bedroom door and nearly tore off the hinges with his alerting rage. His eyes zeroed on her form. She lay huddled on her right side, grasping the sheets to her chin as if her anchor.

The rush of fury began to fade into confusion. He scanned the entire room to detect any harm but found none. Looking at Sookie he seen she was moving restlessly and appeared had been doing so. Taking a few steps Eric gazed at his bonded more closely and seen a bit of garnet dotted on her lower lip.

The result of the tiny harmless wound was due from her teeth. Assuming she was cold, Eric bent to pull the cover over her slight exposed flesh only for her to turn suddenly.

"Eric." She moaned.

Her lips quivering as her small hands clenched then unclenched untill her frame began to tremble. A low hiss escaped Eric as he felt her desire climbing to higher heights in her unconscious state.

"Mmm." She whimpered. Her left hand slowly motivating downwards where the Viking longed to be. Her blood was a heady combination with her natural feminine essence and it served to provoke Eric into dangerous territory.

Many nights he envisioned the blonde lioness inside his arms, ravaging her sensless till dawn. But always ended up disappointed, cause she was never there. Always a daydream. But here she was, not a haunting ghostly figurine

But real.

And she was lying now in his _home _moaning out his _name_ in her aroused dream state. It was almost to much to bear. Just as he was about to force his own ravenous desire down Sookie moaned lowly, "Please."

Snarling, Eric's control snapped as his fangs clicked down. Her dainty fingers were soon swished away, replaced with much longer digits.

Sookie's head thrashed backwards as she felt her pleasure soar even higher. Lost in her own desire, Sookie was unaware of a much larger taut frame hovering over her smaller one. Bracing himself on an elbow, Eric tested Sookie's wetness and bit back a groan.

Just as imagined she was tight and so. . .wet. All due to him. He reveled in that fact and grinded his body onto her very flushed one. "Oh. .mm." Her moans was becoming louder spurring him on as his thrusting fingers went faster.

Her frame began to tremble in that end nearing release. Her blood cried for the climax, making his own roar to satisfy. Her hand shot out, grasping his blonde head as he trailed wet kisses over her skin. "Eric. . . Oh!. Bite me!."

Yes. Not only would it bring them both satisfaction, but for her safety. Curling his fingers inside of her, he whispered over her harsh cry, "Mine. Lovely Sookie." During her release, her body convulsed on a mind of it's own.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist just as her arms repeated around his broad shoulders. Her steel sudden grip had him pressed so precisely right that the Viking came inside his denim jeans.

His elbow was no longer supporting him. During his own climax his hand had woven inside her blonde hair and gripped it as she had done with the blanket. He bit quickly into her neck and carefully didn't take one sip from her. Only marked her.

A low purr escaped Eric as his tongue staunched the flow of blood and quickly swiped it across her neck.

Sookie's quivering gasps had slowed. Eric pulled back and gazed at what would become his with lustful eyes.

A slight dazed grin came across her features. "Always in my dreams." She whispered. Eric couldn't help but grin.

She thought it had been a dream-for now.

Of course tomorrow would be another day. Kissing her lips wetly he rose from the bed and left to his cubby.

With his own fantasies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 folks. Enjoy.**

**Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball take credit.**

Sookie awoke to the feeling of satiation and a slight soreness gripped her neck. Rising halfway into bed, moving her neck Sookie assumed she slept wrong. Stretching her muscles her frame felt a mixture of tiredness but yet. . .good. In fact she felt bemused and dazed.

Getting out of bed she was headed to the bathroom when the phone started ringing. With a sigh Sookie went to her nightstand and answered. "Hello."

"Sook? Finally!. I've tried calling four times already." It was Sam. His voice sounded a bit anxious for her liking. "Sorry Sam. Is something wrong?." "No. Just that Holly called in this morning said she couldn't make it in today. Arlene's covering her but won't be able at four thirty-"

"Wait, four thirty?." As Sam went on, Sookie glanced at the clock and widened her eyes. It was three fifty two!.

At hearing Sookie murmur a curse on the other line, Sam asked, "You overslept?." "I'm sorry Sam. I'll try to be there soon as possible." Sam gave a silent sigh of relief. "Alright. See you soon."

Sookie hung up quickly and shredded her gown off to take an immediate shower. Getting out she had no time of applying make up and wrapped her damp hair into a twist. Pulling her usual work attire on, Sookie grabbed her purse and left the house in a hurried state.

It was about four fifteen when Sookie arrived at work. Walking inside Arlene was ready to leave but greeted her blonde friend first. "Sookie thanks so much for covering." Sookie smiled. She was glad to these simple things as she done before things had gotten out of hand. "No problem Arlene. Is. .everything okay?." Arlene's smile faltered a bit when she knew what Sookie was getting at.

"Yeah. Terry and I was gonna take Mickey for an. .appointment." About to say goodbye and head towards Sam's office Sookie couldn't help but notice Arlene's sudden disapproving final look over. Laughing nervously Arlene walked away. '_Oh Sookie. You haven't been back not even a week and already getting mixed with trouble again.'_

A frown creased across Sookie's forehead. '_What is she. .'_ Shaking her head Sookie made her way back to her boss's office. Stepping inside, Sookie seen Sam bent over his desk, going over some paper work. "Hey Sam. Arlene has been acting very strange since I came back to work. Don't ya think?."

Of course it wasn't her business really but she couldn't help but be curious and concerned. Setting her purse inside the drawer, Sookie barely set herself straight when she was harshly whirled around. "Sam! What-" Sookie stopped as she seen the familiar look of disdain cross Sam's features. "Maybe she has the right to be." He said. His tone eerily low. Sookie's eye narrowed and her agitation ticked off. "What is wrong with everyone?."

Sookie hissed. Sam's gaze went from her face down her neck. His clear blue eyes hardened as he pulled back.

"Danmit Sookie. After an entire year. .I thought you would finally be done." Sam's tone was full of resignation.

"What are you talking about?." About two seconds later Sookie knew what the disdainful hype was all about when Sam had pulled out a small mirror out from his drawer.

At first shock registered then as she stared a few seconds more, Sookie's entire frame quivered with anger. "That son a bitch!. How dare he!." Sam seemed a bit taken aback by her outburst. He originally thought Sookie had willingly worn the bite mark. However her reaction was anything but what he expected.

Seeing it ajar, Sam instantly closed his office door.

"Did Bill do this to you?." He asked furiously. Gritting her teeth, Sookie clenched the handheld mirror harshly.

Red rage clouded her vision but also dread. The mark was very appearant. By Eric Northman and his relentless of never letting her go. Tears of frustration pooled at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped her hand across them.

"Sookie?." Sam asked more softly but the fierceness still intact upon his face. Setting the mirror on the desk Sookie responded tersely, "What does it matter. I wished I had never laid eyes on him." Was she really saying this?. Was it really directed at the Viking or her ex lover that caused her pain enough to numb?.

Sam gave a curse. Then pulled her to him. "Oh Chere. I'll go confront him if you want me." Sookie sighed and curled her fingers in Sam's flannel shirt. "I really don't think that's gonna do any good. Especially one as Eric." Sam pulled back. "Eric?. Eric Northman as the sheriff vampire that owns fangtasia?." "And my home." She murmured unhappily.

It took a few moments for Sam to reply. "How. .did that manage?." He asked with a blank expression.

"Last year. Jason had thought I was dead and sold the household." A look of pure rage crossed his face then settled into resoluted frustration. Sam turned his head and his mouth parted as if about to say something but didn't. Cause Jason was her brother, a foolish one at that.

"I'm sorry Sook. Jason. . .danmit. Didn't he know who he was selling it to?. Better off with another owning it."

He grumbled. Pure disdain lacing his words. "Not really," She said. Sam shot her a bewildered look. Sookie quickly looked at the floor. The wheels underneath Sam's work chair suddenly becoming fascinating.

"I wouldn't have a home to go to if anyone else had bought my home Sam." She explained instantly.

"What does he expect in return Sookie?." Sam's face was mad and accusatory. Sookie stood silent, suddenly wanting to drop the subject. "Sookie-" "I plan on getting out of this Sam. I will not give up without a fight."

After asking Sam about any helpful suggestions in her dire situation, the discussion came to an end. "You should head to work. I need to head outside and unpack the box of liquor."

Sookie watched as Sam walked out of the office with a solemn expression. That made the two of them.

Though he suppressed himself, Sookie knew Sam wanted to say a few more choice words about Jason.

She really couldn't blame him. That day when confirmed of her property of belonging to another she wanted to hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

When finding out Eric claimed of ownership, Sookie wanted to strangle her brother. After her shift she planned on going over to their parents place and discuss. Running her fingers over the mark, Sookie clenched her teeth in anger. Scanning the room for any piece of cloth to cover her neck with, she found nothing.

Only a box of tissues but how funny would it look to wear kleenex taped to her skin?. Then finally she thought of something. Taking her purse back out of the drawer, she headed out of the office to the women's restroom.. As soon as she went in she was met with Layfayette.

If it was any other male she witnessed, Sookie would have been appalled. But since it was her nail polish loving friend it was in the norm. However Layfayette wasn't applying any blush or eyeshadow as he'd usually done so. Instead he looked a bit tense. "Don't read me Sook."

Sookie blinked in startlement at his direct bluntness. It was as if he read her own mind. Giving a lopsided grin, Layfayette unbraced his arms from the sink and sat on the toilet seat. Sookie bit her bottom lip.

Wondering if she should stay or leave Layfayette to himself. "Well damn Sook's!. I thought you and Bill had split."

Sookie's inner jaw ticked. She would most certainly disguise the fang marks. Sighing softly, she shut the door.

"Me and bill haven't been together for. .quite sometime now." Sookie hesitated for a second. Thinking of the difference of her and Bill's break up. A year for him and fifteen minutes for her. Layfayette just stared till he asked, "Then who's bite is that?. I know ya Sook. You're not some cheap blood donor."

Sookie looked away and positioned herself in front of the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks were a bit flushed.

Either from irritation to Layfayette's nosing or to imagining Eric biting her. "It's complicated." She answered tartly. Layfayette gave a tut tut and rose. "Looks at me. I'm sounding like my cous. Sorry Sook by getting all nosy on ya like that." Sookie stayed silent. Gratefulness shown brightly in her dark eyes.

As if remembering her manners, Sookie gave an exasperated gasp and said she shouldn't have intruded.

"Sooks, it's aight." Layfayette spoke up. Grasping her arm, preventing her leaving. After telling him about to conceal the fanged wound, Layfayette found a better solution. Taking off his infamous dove colored due rag atop his head, he handed it to Sookie.

"What will you wear?. Or do you have a spare?." Layfayette laughed at how she was concerned with his favorable attire. "I gots a fishnet to wear for now. I used to keeps me more inside my car before those crazy hotshot hillbillies tore it up." Wrapping the thin material around her neck, Sookie asked, "Is that how Tara came to have your old one?."

Layfayette nodded. "hookah wouldn't have no set of wheels if Eric hadn't given me that fine lookin one."

Sookie's hands had tightened the cloth a bit to tightly. "E. . Eric?. He gave you a car?." Her voice came out almost in a soft squeek. Layfayette gave his telepathic friend a look as if wondering he'd overshared that one.

"Yeah. For. . Doing work for his ass." Before anything else was said Sam's voice boomed through the hallway.

"Workers needed!." While working Sookie had caught suspicious looks from the usual patrons. There thoughts had threatened to creep in but as she one told Sam of the term she had her mental guard up.

Passing out some ketch up to an older couple, Sookie contemplated about her guy friend. Not that it really bothered her of Layfayette dealing with Eric, but what the arrangement really was about.

It made her uneasy because she seen how her friend was frightened in that basement and afterwards.

But still yet. . .a warmth spread when Eric had bought a brand new vehicle for Layfayette.

Though he appeared to have a hard cold exterior and at most of times acted harshly Sookie knew he had a lovlier side buried within. A shiver ran down when she recalled how his hand had made contact with her face. How soft his knuckles caressed her skin with such gentleness. How his coolness calmed her flushed cheek that was heated from the fear of dying at the time.

Shaken out of her reverie, she could hear Andy Bellfleuar whistling to her. Stomping her way towards his booth, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What do you want?." Andy didn't look at her to friendly either.

His eyes raked over the due rag on her neck and his face set in grim lines. "Where is that damn brother of yours?." He demanded. Sookie seemed to be taken aback for a split second. Remebering of trying to to get a hold of Jason yesterday, she felt a slow prick of wariness creep in. "Have you tried his cell phone?." She asked. Her voice quivering slightly. "I wouldn't be asking you if I hadn't already done that now would I?."

He bit out gruffly. Sookie wanted to slap him or pour his diet coke all over his suit but didn't.

Instead she was preoccupied with her missing brother. Glaring at Andy she said, "I'll try to reach him as soon as my shift id done." Taking one last swig of his drink the chuffy cop rose and exhaled harshly. "You certainly are no help. Once I get a hold of him he is going to wish he never became a deputy!."

Before storming out of merlotte's Sookie asked, "What of hotshot Andrew?." Andy halted his footsteps and gave the most bizarre look at Sookie. She just read his mind. He never answered, only clenched his fists and headed out. However Sookie looked fearful. At his ranting she took the short time to listen mentally and found Jason had told Andy he'd been visiting the backroads town frequently.

Not only that but also Andy had went there himself. She'd caught a brief glimpse of image how the place looked like. And to. . .Andy was addicted to V. A cold dark chill ran through her. Was Jason using again?.

A millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Mostly horrid ones.

As her shift continued throughout the evening Sookie had contemplated of the highly addictive but deadly drug of V. Then Layfayette. His words from earlier. . .

"Watch it!."

Sookie blinked and looked down at the spilled beverage that coated the round table she'd dazedly ran into.

"Fudge. I'm so sorry. I'll clean that right up." Thankfully her break had came and Sookie eagerly confronted Layfayette.

"Layfayette. .tell me. I need to know about hotshot." Standing outback, puffing a cigarette Layfayette seemed to shuffle his feet nervously. "Sook you don't need to knows. They're fucked up dirtys creatures. That's all."

Sookie felt her face flame. "Danmmit Layfayette!. I need to know. It's very important." Throwing his but onot the the ground, Layfayette tried to appear agitated and headed inside merlotte's.

"I know the people is dealing V. And I know it's to do with yourself and. .Eric."

That stopped him. Slowly turning around, Layfayette faced his blonde friend skeptically. "Sooks. .you'll need to talks with big vampire about this okay." Sookie's anger fired. "Believe me I intend to." But Sookie already had her most likely answer anyways.

Driving home, Sookie had stewed over worry and frustration Thinking it would hopefully calm her it turned to be the opposite. Turning into her driveway she halted her bug and shut the engine down.

Looking at her house she ignored the newly repairing that displayed and focused on her tumultuous emotions that threatened to battle and roar. Eric was inside no doubt. And fortunately she was glad of the fact.

At hearing a certain vehicle dying, and feeling his bondeds seething arrival, Eric grinned wickedly. Closing his ancient runic book and setting it beside his bed, Eric was out of the cubby in abnormal pace.

He stopped abruptly at the living rooms entrance. At this close stepping range, he could make out her emotions more clearly.

Other than her rage another feeling triggered. Something lay underneath and Eric found it unnerving.

With her face lining at the door, Sookie didn't need to turn and know Eric was behind her. She could feel his icy blue gaze zeroed right on her. Piercing her as he done that night when he confirmed he owned the house.

Even now she felt naked and completely exposed as she was that night.

"What a pretty scarf."

Eric said darkly. Sookie's head bolted up straight. His tone indicated that he was angry. How dare he!.

As she felt him approach more closely, her grip on her purse became more vice like. In a move so swift and quick, the due rag was instantly torn off.

Sookie whirled, seeing Eric holding the flimsy fabric with a stoic expression. Sookie snapped. Dropping her purse she drew her hand back and slapped harshly. "You had no right to touch me as you done so last night." Eric stood there and beared the tiny imprint of her assault. The recall of her hot flesh impacting on his cold one had him stiff with yearning.

Not taking the eye off of the other, Eric drew the due rag to his face and inhaled. His frosty eyes twinkled.

"Mmm. Layfayette. Quite the little girlfriend isn't he." If not to her boiling anger and worry, Sookie would've been a bit disgusted by the Viking's inhalation. Crossing her arms, Sookie replied, "Sure is. Even deserved a brand new vehicle for that matter."

Eric quirked an eyebrow in pleasant interest. "Know about that do you?." "Yep. Such as a few other things also."

"Now what would that be?." He asked.

"Like an arrangement of selling V."

Eric blinked then gave a shrug. "Done and over with now." Sookie glared and planted her hands on her hips.

"Hypocrite!. You punished him for two weeks then force him to do the one thing that was against your laws!." She hissed. Narrowing his eyes, Eric threw the fabric to the side. "The deal was between me and your friend. It did not concern you."

"It does so when my brother is involved." Eric appeared to look astonished with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"How might this concern of your brother?." Growing impatient, Sookie decided to be a bit more frank.

Telling him about hotshot and that she feared of Jason being involved with the wrong crowd, Eric had told her he knew a bit of information.

Involving her brother and his attachment to the filthy dirt road. Sookie stared at Eric with wide brown eyes.

"You've kept watch over my brother?." Eric's eyes flickered. His mouth set in a grim line.

When Sookie had vanished that night, whenever his blood had halted due to her gone, he remembered he'd acted a bit impulsively.

"Only for a mild period of time." He answered distantly. Regarding the Viking for a second, Sookie wondered of why Eric had done such a thing. Was. . . It when she had been gone?. Focusing and feeling her worry overcoming she chose to ignore the matter. "Tell me about the information you know about hotshot."

Seeing her eyes glazing with that familiar look, Eric decided to approach it to her differently.

As he told her he knew her, and at such cases as this one she would go to desperate measures. "Why would I do such a thing?." He said, all the while his footing moving. Inching closer and closer, backing her into the cool panel of her door. His eyes severely intense. Making Sookie unable to look away.

"I know and as do you, that you'll take then run. Running into most likely a death trap." His face moved in.

Invading her personal space. His cool presence securing her. Making her shiver with wariness and excitement.

He was trying to scare her again, and this time just oblige to his advantage.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything." His voice took on a husky tone, making her catch her breath. "I'll make you a deal." She managed to say. Eric leaned back a little. Taking a deep breath, Sookie sealed her fate.

"To be yours."

Sookie didn't have the chance to utter another word. For hard cool Viking lips smashed against hers passionately. Although she tried not to, Sookie let out a moan as Eric's lips seared hers. His tongue sought out feverishly, demanding her to open and taste. She was no longer pinned by the door, but hauled against Eric's massive firm body.

His large hands caressing every inch of her. Clutching her back as if she would escape him. One hand cupped her full bottom. A single finger sliding to the juncture between her legs. A small whimper formed and he was possessing her mouth. A satisfied groan came from Eric as he rediscovered how sweet she was.

He was becoming more demanding. Wanting- no needing more of her. She was his curse and blessing all at once. He couldn't get enough. He was ravenous for her. Feeling his finger probe her, she pulled away. Before he could protest, Sookie said raggedy, "Hold on," As she drew away and regained her breathing, Eric's hands gripped her shoulders. Unwilling of letting go. Though she didn't want to she forced her gaze up to his searing ones. He had the expression of an angry predator that had his prey taken of one to many.

"There will be conditions."

Wondering if this was good, Eric arched a brow. "Such as?." Holding steady of his gaze and her balance, Sookie replied firmly, "That I have your word of helping me find Jason."

"Yes."

"And. . When the search is over that our sudden arrangement will end and you give me the house back."

Eric's features became hard stone. His frosty eyes turning even colder by each syllable. "I cannot agree to those terms." though he appeared to look frightfully intense, Sookie wasn't backing down. He could set conditions and hold something over her head. Now she was willing to give it a try. Crossing her arms over her chest she said, "Then you can forget me of being yours."

Eric's jaw tensed. He wanted to tell the infuriating vixen fae to go on and call the deal off. That he no longer wanted her. That he detested of the foul taste she possessed. That she didn't haunt him like a ghost whenever he closed his eyes to dayrest. He desperately wanted to say she was just as every other human he's already had.

Then. . . He would be lying. Like Bill Compton. Would she want him then?. That thought sickened him. He would never be at such ranks as Compton. Damn her. He would most likely do anything to get her.

As Eric stood there, Sookie dodged him and walked toward the stairs.

"Alright then. I'll just find my way of going to hotshot and getting Jason myself."

Snarling coldly, Eric flashed in Sookie's way. "Silly woman," He hissed, fingers digging into her shoulders.

"You'll be nothing but chewed up bones if you dare to go alone." She looked up at him with a challenge he despised but craved. "Well. . Be mine then."

Eric ached to drain her dry. He despised of her having the upper hand. Narrowing his eyes into icy slits he bent to her face and whispered, "Fine. Fairy Sookie. We have a deal."

Before Sookie could move or say anything Eric roughly kissed her and left. Staring bewildered at her front door Sookie silently cursed. "Fucking vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say how humbled and appreciative I am by all those who have viewed my story and enjoyed reading. Here is chapter 4 hope all enjoy. Love ya.**

**Do not own. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris take property.**

Roaming the woods for a full hour, he didn't go far. Fifteen minutes ago he felt wariness kick through his veins and watched through the window Sookie falling asleep. So fragile and innocent she appeared to be.

But he knew. Underneath all the layers of her intoxicating flesh that she was something else.

No doubt of her inner strength but what of her outer side. Since she wasn't entirely human he wondered if it was possible of her transforming into. . .something more. Her actions earlier of goading him into her way surely had him questioning. Pushing away from the glass pane, Eric shot through the woods.

Instead of victory, he felt only agitation clawing at him. Sookie had finally agreed to be his-only for a certain period of time. He found it rather displeasing rather than satisfactory. Not only of the matter of her calling the shots, but. . Calling off their union. A strange tremor ran through his body. Mere annoyance when she was attached to Compton. A year of her absence was infuriating.

And now the thought of having her. . .Eric scowled. Sookie could delude herself of thinking he would bide to her wishes, but he had all intentions of keeping her by his side in the aftermath. Before he could roam any further into the woods, his cell phone went off.

"What?." He asked in his usual annoyed tone with a bit of steelness. "Sorry to rain on your parade but you've been summoned by the king." Pam sneered on the other end. Irritation refueled his anger. "Any specific reason why he didn't contact me?."

"He assumed you to be here. With you being the bar owner and all." Pam's tone was filled with her usual boredom but Eric could indicate a bit of jealousy. He certainly had no time nor did he want to deal with his child's insecurities. After bidding goodbye to Pam, Eric grudgingly found he had to go to his _kings _home.

Striding languidly into the fancy mansion designed home, Eric reflected of the past year. How Bill claimed to have mourned and profess his undying love for Sookie, but yet the young veteran vampire seemed more occupied with building his new property. It seemed more Bill had took to his position quite well.

Considering of how he detested his nature whenever he returned to Bon Temps. A low snarl erupted. That's when he was assigned to seduce a certain telepath.

That was now his. Such a faker Compton was. "Eric." Bill bit out sourly, motioning for his subject to take a seat in the lounging area. Where sheriff's of area one, three and four was at. Eric gave a slight bow to show atleast an ounce of respect before making himself comfortable. As he set his 6.4 frame upon the massive couch, Eric could hardly surpass of the tension escalating in the room.

It was eerily quiet except of the flames crackling from the fireplace. After giving a five minute hard glare at Eric, Bill cleared his throat and faced them all. "With sheriff Petino now gone, I will inform the authority and see to it of replacing his position."

A sudden hiss erupted and area four had leapt to his feet. "So that's it?. Replace and do nothing?. We ought to take matters into our hands and end the witch!." "And end up just as Petino?. A puddle of blood remains?."

Bill snarled coldly into his subjects face. "You expect us just to sit around?. No retaliation whatsoever?." A sudden flash of pure coldness passed bill's blue eyes.

Charging his hand against the vampires throat, Bill hissed through extended fangs, "I expect you to follow protocol. Don't undermine your king!." At the sudden outburst, the vampires seemed to tense in remorse.

Eric only raised a single brow. His action making it more clearer of how his true nature was showing. Regarding his newly king, Eric wondered at such a younger age and questionable impulses if he was placed in rightful position.

He of all the vampires of the vicinity should know how his ex subdinorate could cautiously be. Aware of the inquiring gazes from his subjects Bill released his hold. Straightning his posture and adjusting his suit, Bill spoke in neutral mode, "Now as I was talking of the authority I intend to ask for help as well. Untill then you shall not do anything to stir any uproar." Every vampire inside the room badly wanted to protest. To bare fangs and rip the witchcraft into pieces. But no, they could not.

After ordering to not attack and stay alert at all times, bill allowed for the vampires to go. Just as he was about to rise and join the others, Eric was halted by Bill's commanding tone. "Sheriff Northman I need to have a private word with you." Eric gave an annoyed look towards his king who looked at him as if he puckered bad blood.

Following the veteran vampire into the study, Eric knew the discussion wasn't about vampire entirely. It was bound to be a bit more personal. "You was late." Bill said calmly as he stood behind his desk. Annoyance seeped in. "So?." Bill gave a cold look to the Viking. Who appeared all to casual and unmoved as he usually was. "You will take more repercussions, as of tonight." Feeling agitation rising, Eric asked, "What exactly are you suggesting?."

"That you stay focused. Not get sidetracked or otherwise another likely massacare will occur." Narrowing his eyes at the faux concern, Eric snorted coldly and turned away. "No worries your majesty. I'll do just fine." Dark rage slammed into Bill as he watched the vampire- who in his view- stole the only happiness that existed in his undead life. "I'm serious Eric. I will not have you take things lightly and harass Sookie in the middle of all this." Eric halted. His arm slightly raised to open the study door but Bill's enraged tone stopped him.

He made it sound like he was dragging Sookie along in the witch cross fire. Still facing the door, Eric asked

"What does Sookie have anything to do with this?. That doesn't concern you." With a growl Bill was in front of Eric in an angry flash. "I'm your king. Which makes you my subject and you are my responsibility."

Glaring promising stakes in the near future, Eric said coldly, "But Sookie isn't," Seeing Bill's face falter he continued, "And whatever between us is our business. No one else's, ours. You may be my king but you're certainly not my maker." Bill's head casted low at the grateful attitude Eric represented of declaring his maker.

Giving a cool look Eric turned once again only for Bill to say, "You will be at fangtasia as of tomorrow night. That's an order." Willing his fangs to stay in place, Eric gave a low snarl.

With much effort Eric managed to restrain himself and leave his majesty's home. Though Bill's outtake of the witch's were highly professional his motives to dominate were grating on his lifeless nerves. The more he became accustomed to his kingly position, the more of his true colors shown through. Recalling the words about Sookie it only enraged him further. Bill was certainly not going to drag her into anything that did not concern her.

He had no right whatsoever to interfere ever again. She was now his, and his king was certainly not going to use him to gain anything on or about Sookie. Flying through the woods in his inhuman speed Eric clenched his fists. With Bill's unpredictable motives, Eric suspected that Bill might likely try of controlling him.

Due to his relation to Sookie.

Coming to a halt out of the woods, Eric stood outside of the newly decorated Stackhouse home. With his anger not held securely just yet, he contemplated on whether to go inside and loss of control. Since his turning and adjusting to his undead life, Eric had despised of emotions and took control. He had to grasp onto that and appear carelessly.

It was the only way. So then on he has mastered it quite well. That was untill one certain blonde headed curvaceous fae waltzed into his life. Challenging him to feel emotions he long ago buried and thought were dust. He never wanted to be so adamant to the term love, but when it was being taken away from he couldn't bear it. Such as Godric, then Sookie.

She had wanted nothing to do with him or any of his kind whatsoever and then she left without a trace. As he recalled how she maddened him with the loss of their bond, the anger came almost full force.

Infused by the sudden impulse, Eric found himself inside Sookie's bedroom. Everything was shut off and quiet except the gentle rustling from her curtains. She had left her window up. His eyes shot down on her sleeping form.

How foolish!.

Had his warning not been clear about other vampires sensing she was delectably different?. Was the woman secretly asking for it? Or did she just like playing with fire?. A low rumble ignited through his chest.

He'll give her something to burn herself with. Moving closer till he reached enough to see her breathing, anger and longing filled his unmoving lungs. Once this mess with her missing brother will be resolved the house is hers solely once again.

Denying him again as she eagerly wanted to. Turning slightly, Sookie's golden hair swept towards her pillow, revealing her tan slender neck. Inching closer till his knees touched the mattress, Eric reached out and traced the bitemarks- very ghost like. Gazing at the wound, Eric could feel that familiar sensation of refusal and possessivness. No. He would not be denied, though the agreement was settled of her being his, he knew it wouldn't stop there when she wanted it to be.

Before he'd thought once he tasted her blood and claimed her body that would end his obsession of her.

But no, since the Russell Edginton incident it made Eric realize- her. He wanted everything. Not just her blood but he craved every single inch of her. Inside and out. Bending low Eric feathered a kiss upon Sookie's forehead. Her scent wafted through his nostrils, making his fangs aching. She might call the shots as of right now but he had all intentions of holding the gun for as long as he could.

He would not allow her to flee him.

"Sweet Sookie. My Sookie."

After speaking his endearment to her, he closed her window and bolted it. Giving one last look, he shut her door and headed for the cubby.

_A low gasp escaped as she took in at the gliding figure coming towards her. The dusty fog was clearing, showcasing a lithe but firmly set features. She recognized the person immediately. He smiled. A shiver ran down her spine. _

"_Sookie." _

_He breathed in that chilled gentlemen manner that made her chest tighten with longing. But oddly. . .at this moment she felt weariness. She couldn't move, he inched closer till she could see highlights of black and red in his brown hair. Bill stood, taking in his blonde ex fairy with a certain fondness then his fangs clicked down. _

_Sookie couldn't jump or do anything, she was forced to look on in fear. His crystal hues gave an uncomfortable glint to them, then his hand reached out. As soon as his palm touched her skin no hint of any arousal pooled in her belly nor any comfort. Just as she was about to protest, she felt another presence._

_Able to move her head, Sookie was staring at a 6.4 muscular built Viking who was looking upon her with anormous intensity. Another chill of horror washed over her, was he also intending to bite her just as Bill was?. Watching as his lips curl into a familiar smirk, Sookie felt anger burn. She wanted to draw back and slam his pretty face till it lost it's smug expression._

"_Sookie."_

_Blinking in bewilderment, she watched in unmoving as Eric's cool large hand cupped her cheek without his fangs sprouting out. "Be with me. I want you so badly." He leaned in capturing her lips with his cold ones. It seemed as though the air increased of fog. Moaning and gasping erupted as Sookie felt herself slipping away-to Eric Northman. She could hear Bill's enraged protests, but he was fading._

_On the brink of pure ecstasy, she gripped Eric's muscled arms. "Bite me. Do it." She rasped as she seen his control to not pierce her flesh. Thrusting deep, Eric gave a growl and bit._

Waking up sharply, sookie cursed. Another highly erotic dream of none other than the vampire she despises of craving for. Perhaps she should give in- for a one time fling then maybe she would able to move on more clearly. Then a sudden flashback of that incident inside Eric's office played in her head. Touching her lips softly in remeberance, she feared that if she sleep with Eric it wouldn't be enough.

Something else made her ponder about the dream. Bill also had made an appearance. Not that she hadn't dreamed before of him but ever since Dallas it seemed as though Eric had overpowered her unconscious state.

Remebering of the way how she responded so heatedly towards Eric and seemed almost put off by her ex, confusion settled.

Why had Bill caused discomfort and Eric had stirred heat within her?. Hitting her covers in frustration, Sookie decided it was only just another agitated dream!. Getting out of bed, Sookie checked her phone and was dismayed to find no messages from Jason. Jumping into the tub to shower Sookie concentrated on finding her missing brother.

Hotshot.

She knew nothing of the place but the way Layfayette and Eric had reacted made her weary but yet full of forbidden curiosity. No matter what she was determined to uncover and seek out her brother. Stepping out with her body freshened, Sookie grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her waist. Making that newly limited arrangement with Eric had been invigorating but nerve racking also. It was still quite a disbelief to have him agree to her terms. But thinking more of it, Eric seemed fiercely on getting her.

A smirk curled upon Sookie's lips. Just as he had-would do to her, she had him where she wanted him.

Later on when she arrived at work, Sookie searched the bar for Andy but found no sheriff whatsoever seated in any of the booths. Heading back towards her boss's office, Sookie was relieved to see Sam not inside. She was certainly wanting to avoid any conversation doing with Eric Northman.

After setting her purse inside Sam's drawer, Sookie tied her one pocketed apron across her shorts and went to work. A full hour had already passed and still no arrivals of any cops walking through Merlotte's. Grabbing an order of a chicken basket, Sookie noticed Layfayette would hardly make any eye contact. Whether it had to do with Eric or about Hotshot Sookie didn't know. Perhaps he grew worried of the possibility that she had indeed confronted the vampire about their V arrangement.

If that was the case she would be sure to reassure Layfayette nothing to worry about. Setting the basket upon a table seated for only one, Sookie turned in time to see Andy Bellefleuar march inside. Inching closer till he was face to face with her, Andy started to rant before Sookie could open her own mouth. "Your brother is in some deep shit Stackhouse. I've tried contacting him all morning." As she spoke Sookie studied Andy's features and recognized the maddening expression. "That makes the two of us." Andy scowled coldly. "What do you suppose we to do?." Intrigued by the conversation, the patrons had quieted their eating and listened. Forcing her mental guard up, Sookie held her haughty gaze at Andy and said, "Since your supposed to be a major cop I thought you would know."

Andy's jaw tensed. "Well I would suggest we do what we had done in the last past year. Do a search out!. Fucking Stackhouse's. Ya'll ain't nothing but pathetic." By this time Sam had come in at that time along with Tara. "Hey what's going on here?." Sam asked warily. Andy ignored him and glared daggers at Sookie. Getting a glimpse from his brain, Sookie knew Andy had taken more V before arriving here. He'd been at Hotshot again.

The thought of it enraged her. Jason could well be likely trapped within that area and Andy-being a cop was all concerned of getting more blood. And here he was, ranting on about how a search party should invade- due to her!.

Clenching her fists, Sookie said in a dead calm voice, "How about we search around Hotshot. You've been there haven't ya Andy?." Though her Hershey colored eyes displayed feign innocence, her tone barked without questioning. The veins bulged through Andy's skin. His neck and arms flexing dangerously. "Shut up!. You vampire whore!." Just as he looked as if going to strike, Sam intervened quickly. Getting in his face, Sam said in a cold stern voice, "It's best you leave- now Andy. I will not tolerate you assaulting my workers."

Andy looked as he was about to protest but one glance around the room had him thinking otherwise.

A bit humiliated and ashamed, Andy turned on his heel and left. "I knew Andy was crazy but not domestic. Think what his grandmother would say if she witnessed that!." Tara bit out angrily. Sookie gave no response.

She simply held still to gain control of her raging temper and went back to work.

Stepping away from Tara's protective stance, Sookie went to take an order but really took the excuse to glance at her hands. Opening her palms, feeling the slight tingle, a small clear light radiated. Is this what would happen each time whenever she would be enraged?. Not able to control such overwhelming emotions and start lighting up without warning like a lightning bug?. A millions of unwanted thoughts began crossing her mind, but one stood out the most.

She was part fae. Though mostly human, there would be times inhumane events would occur and there would be nothing she could do about it. Or would she really even want to prevent it?. A shudder went through and Sookie forced herself to calm. Grabbing an order of soup, Sookie tried to reassure herself of this was normal.

She would stick to this no matter what.

As her shift continued, Merlotte's seemed to dissipate to their original routine since the incident from the chief Andy Bellefleuar. But as they stuffed their mouths with fries and burgers, Sookie could catch their stares and glimpses of their thoughts. Before leaving, Tara had made sure if Sookie was okay then told her she would likely visit later. Though Tara didn't say anything Sookie suspected there was something distressing her.

It would be nice and interesting to talk with her. Especially since the past year.

Her shift had came to an end and Sookie was ready to leave till Sam stopped her. "Care to tell me about Jason?." Halting in her footsteps, Sookie's hand stilled on her handle and looked to see her boss leaning against the steps to his trailer. "What is there to tell?. You heard Andy." "Yes. And I'm informing you Sookie, that Hotshot is no carnival." He drew closer. So that he could read her face more clearly. As she stayed silent, with her expression hardset, Sam cursed silently.

"Danmmit Sookie!. That place is to dangerous!." Feeling irritation bubble inside, Sookie said in a calm tone, "Jason's my brother Sam. I can't just sit around and do nothing. How do you know about Hotshot?." Sam exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "It was one night here last year when two guys came in the bar looking for a girl saying she was ones daughter. I caught their scent and knew where they was from. Sookie that girl was with Jason." A chill ran down her spine.

"What scent exactly?." She asked softly. "Though not known yet, they're called were panthers." Sam watched Sookie's reaction switch to blankness, disbelief then shocked fear. Before shortly disappearing, she remembered Jason talking of a woman he'd been smitten with. But the main thing was that she was trying to grapple of the possibility of were panthers. Given the knowledge about other supernaturals it didn't make Sookie doubt of their existence. "No matter what I'm going to search for him." Sookie said after finally regaining her composure.

Frustration crinkled in Sam's forehead, but his eyes shown that he already knew. "I understand of finding your brother. But how do you manage doing so unprotected?." Sam's voice was rough with concern. Sookie felt her chest swell. Stepping forward, Sookie wrapped her arms around him. Sam didn't return her embrace. Though he worried, he was angry with the prospect that she would most likely be in harms way once again.

He'd just got her back.

He couldn't stand dwelling over her safety as he done so a year ago. He pulled away sharply. Before Sam could retort, Sookie murmured, "I got protection. Don't worry." Sam studied her demure expression and reluctantly said, "Eric." She nodded slowly. Sam said nothing. He only wished her safe before finally taking leave. On her drive home, Sookie contemplated about Sam and his knowledge of Hotshot. Perhaps she should've went to him for help. No. . instead she made another deal-one she will most likely regret-with Eric Northman.

Sookie cursed at herself. It had never crossed her mind to go to anyone else.

She'd been to occupied with fear and determination over Jason. And also being cornered by the Viking.

So really what choice did she really have?. Sookie convinced herself of that. That she had to make a forced arrangement with Eric and not that she didn't actually want to turn to him. Pulling up the driveway, Sookie seen Tara's vehicle already parked beside the house. Dread settled into her stomach. Whatever her friend wanted to discuss it was rather insistent. She had more things to worry about. Like finding Jason. And she fully intended to use Eric for that matter.

Oh. . Fudge. It was already dim in the evening and that meant Eric was fully awake. Had him and Tara already set in a duel?. The thought made her cringe. "Hey Sook. Sam let you off already?." Tara asked smiling. Relief washed over Sookie, making her grin broadly. "I now only work part time. Have you been her long?." Sookie asked as she fetched her purse for the key. Tara answered once they got inside. "Only been here ten minutes."

Heading inside, Sookie stuck by the door and glanced around with awareness. She knew if Eric was here he would've made it known by now. But, she was still cautious. Perhaps since her home was no longer human owned was the reasoning of her being alerted. Tara blinked. "Sook?. You alright?." Shaking her head Sookie nodded. "Yes." Turning on the light, everything was in the norm.

Tara stared in curiosity as her friend inspected the place as if she was some sort of detective. Then it hit her.

"Eric been here?." Sookie found the cubby empty and faced Tara. "Some. But don't worry. It's not your problem Tara." Sookie said gently. Nodding, Tara grinned but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Let's eat something."

An hour later the smell of buttery popcorn wafted through the kitchen into the living room. Giggling and mild chatting echoed as Sookie and Tara sat on the couch. It felt good to get back in touch again. Just as they had done before.

It reassured Sookie that it was normal. Before when her life had take a chaotic turn. But her contentment was still on edge. Eric was gone and the lack of not seeing him. .. Why should it bother her?. She should feel relief and find some way to bolt all her doors with silver!. No. Oddly she was feeling quite the opposite. "Sook, tell me about Jason. Where has he gone?." Tara's voice brought Sookie out of her short reverie.

'_Have fun while it lasts.' _Pam's taunting voice echoed through Eric's mind as he flew straight ahead to Bon Temps. Since day one of his infatuation with Sookie, Pam made witty comments. Most of them he would ignore, but tonight had him questioning his child. When Pam had stated that he knew what she was meaning. That Sookie was Sookie. Though it were true, Eric didn't want to consider the possibility of losing her.

He also knew of Pam's envy also. And that comment made him agitated. Before leaving fangtasia, Eric gave a warning to Pam. She had bowed her head and obeyed.

Eric looked down and seen Sook- his house below. Landing Eric dismissed thoughts of Pam and losing Sookie. She'd agreed to be his and he intended to make it last. Thoroughly and eternally. _Eternity._

He once thought of Sookie being immortal, but he quickly vanquished that notion. It actually disgusted him of ever thinking such a thing. Ecspecially when she was nothing but a mere human. Now. .. It seemed as the tables have turned. Sookie being a nightwalker, by his side through the centuries.

A sensation of emotion washed over. Sookie as his child. Consoling, guiding her whenever he seen fit. Just as Godric had done to him. Taking a step forward, a smell came spiraling to his senses. It. . Was rare. Barley hint of cologne- a bit of blood- newborn. Fangs snapping down, Eric became incensed. The door swished violently open, revealing a maddened vampire and two startled young females. In his pre natural speed, Eric zipped in front of Sookie and pulled her from the couch.

Gasping, she began to struggle but Eric's hold would not relent. "What do you think you're doing?. Let me go." She hissed. Eric glared at her through blazing eyes. "Hush." Crushing her body more tightly against his cold hard frame, Eric began to inspect his fairy. She froze. She could feel Eric's flesh meshing into hers so intimately that it almost felt as if his skin was her own. Then his nose dug into her neck-inhaling as if she was a glade plug in. Then his arms encircled her. Making her feel intense arousal and cherished.

No!. She would not succumb to this. She pushed hard at his chest. Did no good, only felt his erection poking her abdomen and thighs. "Let her go you dead son of a bitch!." Tara said loudly. Eric's chest expanded. Whether in contentment or anger Sookie didn't know. Eric set her on her feet slowly-then kissed her.

It was hot but chaste at the same time, and it was over before she could react. "Ah the loyal friend." Eric drawled out smoothly with a tint of edge.

Tara narrowed her eyes as she stood from the couch. "Why don't you leave Sookie alone. She wants nothing to do with you. So get out." Eric blinked then a lazy assuring grin etched across his face. "Really?. That's not what I heard from her last night." Eric stood silent as Tara glared daggers. "You think you're something. Fucking vampires. So insecure that you fool yourselves that us humans will bend at your beck and call." Eric quirked an eyebrow. Waiting for Sookie to speak a response. Finally she did. "Tara. ." Catching that familiar hesitant tone in her friends voice, Tara scoffed. "Sook, no. You're fucking joking with me. You seriously can't be involved with-" Tara said pointing at Eric with a disgusting motion. "This thing!."

Sookie sighed. "Tara I can explain-" "No!. There's no such for an explanation such as this. I can't believe you Sookie." Eric stood in front of Sookie. He was quite annoyed of the woman. "I believe it is time for you to leave. _Now_." Sookie's hands balled into fists. Just as she was about to rant at Eric, Tara cut in. "Fuck this shit. I see it was a mistake of ever coming back here." With that angry note, the front door slammed shut. Glaring at for a second, Sookie turned to Eric and began to argue. "You had no right to command her out like that. Tara is my friend." Eric turned on his saucy fae with a look of distaste.

While Sookie was loyal to her so called-in Eric's viewpoint-was lacking. When Sookie had went missing, her troubled girlfriend took the news with dreadful resignation. The woman had assumed Sookie to be dead and with that thought only encouraged her all the more to stay away. Giving up on her friend. It infuriated him of how everyone that Sookie held dear, that they could easily give up on her. Forget her. While he- buying her house- repairing it's damages-never did. "Well your friend was being quite rude in my house." Sookie stood in his face, her hands on her hips. "For now." She hissed.

Narrowing his eyes menacingly, Eric bent lower and hissed, "And untill then I'm in command. I will not tolerate unloyal intruders inside this place." At Eric's speech, Sookie's mouth was slightly agape. Then rage settled in. "how dare you- what are you talking about unloyal?. She most certainly doesn't have any obligation to you!." Eric's mouth grew in a taut line as he stared down hard. Of course she wouldn't understand the meaning of his words. She was so occupied with defending her friend she never took a moment to think. Must Sookie Stackhouse always be blind to other things except of his doings?.

A sign of sudden vulnerability came over but he quashed it instantly. "Tell me Sookie what time did you get here?." "Five why?." The tension in the room changed drastically. Eric's expression chilled her. She remembered that similar look during the whole fiasco Russell incident transpired. With more softness, moving forward, she asked gently, "Tell me Eric." His eyes blazed. Intense north sea hues gazed into her brown that it made her want to retreat but mesmerized at the same time. His arm shot out, his big palm held her face tenderly. "I will not or ever lose you." Sookie wanted to place her won hand over his. To press her lips and kiss his cold flesh as she done so many ways in her dreams.

But she couldn't. She didn't step away but her voice asked firmly, "Tell me what's the matter Eric." "When I arrived here, I could catch scent of another vampire." Sookie froze. Horror broadcasted in her eyes. "I got to leave." As she made to move, Eric made a low snarl and gripped both sides of her face. "They'll hunt you wherever you go." Tears welled. Sookie held them back. "What else am I to do?." Eric bent lower. "Have you forgotten that you're mine?." Still struggling Sookie glared at him vehemently. "For your safety, your usual routine will be rearranged." Sookie stopped moving. "I have a better idea. You give me back my house." His eyes narrowed. "Not acceptable. Remember our arrangement."

He said a bit to harshly. A tear trickled down. Her emotions felt overwhelmed. Isolated almost, and Eric felt weak. He disliked of her feeling that way. But he needed her to much to let her go. Selfish as that was but he needed sunlight to enlighten his darkness. "Shh fairie Sookie. Don't. I do not like you shedding tears." As he tried to be nearer to her, to kiss, Sookie jerked away with a bolt of clear light. He stepped back, his eyes wide.

"But you sure like to inflict pain though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update but I've been trying to get my this story just right. That way you all enjoy it and it makes me happy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball take credit.**

It had been two weeks now. Though she reluctantly agreed to attend fangtasia with Eric every night, Sookie refused to change her tactics during daytime. And she would certainly not degrade herself as a willing blood bag nor a dancer that slides against a pole with barely anything on. Eric made it clear she wasn't nothing such as that. His eyes had drilled into hers intensely that day-making it plain she was his.

Though he'd bitten her to let others of his kind to stay away, Eric never kept doing it. Surprisgnly he made sure to take gentle suction and took small amount. To replenish himself and to make sure of her well being.

It surprised her. She had assumed Eric to get carried away and drink more than what he previously had taken.

As nights passed on, Sookie had stood by his side with wariness of him and his unpredictable intentions and determination of staying alive.

Passing time became two weeks. Keeping Eric busy with phone calls of any sighting of vampire around Sookie's property. Well. . Would be when the deal was settled between them but he refused to ponder about it.

The other calling was about Hotshot. Still no word on Jason. His original spies had brought back information of nothingness. It infuriated Eric. Jason had a knack of stepping into situations without thinking.

On the fortunate side, the less sighting of him, Sookie would still be his. As she had made the deal. But he knew her. The stubborn telepath would not give up. That's what drove him to her. Her undying loyalty and ruthlesness. Eric only wished it was aimed towards himself. Unlike some others- who he thought didn't deserve such treatment. He could recall of her waltzing inside his bar, claiming tearfully of how Bill meant everything to her.

Lies after lies till finally he had to reveal the entire truth. And there had been the sort of turning point.

Seeing such heartache and anguish had torn something deep inside of him. Then she casted him out of her life-really done so. She managed to disperse so quickly that it had actually dumbfuzzled him that night.

He would be lying to say that her abrupt departure didn't disorient him in someway.

And from then Eric had been fiercley determined to gain her quite desperately. Sitting on the dais, next to Eric had Sookie disgruntled. Instead of being accustomed to her place, she was only annoyed and repelled more like it. It wasn't so much of the people- it was their minds is what disturbed her. Three women in their mid twenties tried to look stern and enthralled with their alcoholic beverages but they was secretly hoping to have a roundabout with Eric.

Sookie was appalled at such imaginative fantasies they created. Each of them had their idea of how he would be. Gentle, sloppy, and the last one had primal on the brain. It made Sookie contemplate herself of how Eric could really be as a lover.

_As her lover_.

Would he caress her flesh so delicately?. Would he press his mouth over her skin with fervor? Or just bruise her lips as he had done that day in the office?. Would he surround his Viking frame over hers as he glided inside of her?. Sookie bit her inner jaw. Now she was fantasizing!. She certainly got enough of such just by dreaming. Clenching her hands in her lap, she glared hard ahead of the bar. Trying to be interested by the jukebox. Feeling a slight change, Eric turned his attention to Sookie.

Her face was weary and eyes looked ablaze. Her hands were clenched tightly. He wondered what was bothering her. He could only assume of her being here is what has her so fired up. Before he could say or do anything an attractive red haired female with ivory complexion and blue eyes to match her knee length dress came upon the dais.

"I've heard about you." The woman said.

Arching a brow, Eric asked, "Really now?."

Her eyes twinkled. "Yes. Not just about the bar, but your. .skills." Annoyance settled in. Followed closely by with edge of detest. Snapping his fangs, Eric said coldly with an icy look of warning, "Exactly what did you hear?." Excitement clouded her eyes. "She was right. It doesn't scare it only. ..arouses." Eric narrowed his eyes as the girl took a step forward. Surprisngly, Sookie stood suddenly and faced the woman.

"Get out. You might find it thrilling at the moment but where is Dawn at right now?." Sookie growled.

The girl took a step back. Her eyes wide. "How did- what are you?." She asked lowly. "Get away. Far as you can go." Sookie said firmly. The girl gave a glare and stomped away. Looking over the crowd Sookie seen she attracted mild attention and stalked off the stage.

Pam who was standing checking Ids looked at her maker with curiosity. Eric instantly followed Sookie towards the office.

Inside the office Sookie was still reeling from her outburst. Why had she reacted like that?. Maybe the loud lustful broadcasting of every single person had finally made her blow. The woman had just turned the legal age and all she kept thinking of was coming to fangtasia. Thanks to her friend Dawn- that was deceased.

Remebring the vivid image of Dawn and the girl in erotic conversation inside her brain had Sookie repulsed.

In fact, it actually made her see red. How could some people just degrade themselves such as that?.

Did they really think lowly about their self that they would go to such lengths?. It was enough to make her own self scream. As she stood, contemplating-well raging more like it, Eric's presence graced just right behind her. Just knowing- feeling he was there made her shiver then freeze suddenly. It wasn't so much of the people that bothered her. But of seeing the thoughts about Dawn flaunting about how 'talented' the Viking was.

It dawned on her. Jealousy had played in her rage. "Sookie." Eric called softly, approaching her. Without turning around Sookie said almost quietly, "I want to leave. I cannot stand to be around any of that stuff no longer."

Narrowing his eyes, Eric inched a step forward. Something else was bothering her. For the past recent weeks he tapped the bond to check her emotions and got nothing but mixed ones. It had him quite puzzled. She was tumultuous almost-like a hurricane. And tonight's recent incident just made it more clearer of something was wrong.

"I'm gonna insinuate something has upset you more deeply, for that reaction has been never noticeable till tonight." Gritting her teeth, Sookie finally whirled around only to bump into hard chest. Instantly she jumped a step back. "Did you not hear me?. I want out of this!. I'm tired by being displayed and hearing sickly thoughts." She said, her brown eyes blazing into blue-which turned intense. "You know that it is unacceptable." He said, his voice becoming that familiar low tone of fierceness.

That brook no protesting. Baring her teeth, overcome with anger, Sookie stomped on front of him. "I'm also sick of you trying to control every thing about me. I'm done. Like I once said, stay out of my life!." She bit out harshly sidestepping him she aimed for the door only to hear a dark growl emanate the office then to be blocked. "I'm protecting you. If any of my kind see you're unmarked they will not think twice about snatching and draining you. And I can almost say the same for your brother if he wasn't missing."

At hearing about Jason, anguish and dread filled her. Then something was bright. Looking down, Her hands were lighting up once again. Sookie's breath catched slightly. Her light. Something so abnormal but uncontrollable and it freaked her a bit. Keeping her eyes downward she blurted out softly, "Dawn I seen it inside that girls head how she was friends with her. ..the images." She stopped. Eric quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is this. .Dawn?." Sookie finally raised her eyes to his blue ones. Ones that always seemed to look upon her with fierce intensity. Hungry determination. Intent to hunt her till she broke and cried with helpless surrender. And in all honesty Sookie was afraid that she might just do that. "And I thought you remembered everything." She muttered. Standing and thinking a second he caught it. "The fangbanger. The one you questioned me about." She nodded. "I only remember ones that are important. Humans such as that mean nothing to me." Sookie had no response.

Eric focused intently on his fairy's face. "What does she have to do with this?." Sookie couldn't stand it.

Couldn't handle the certain scrutiny he seemed to have on her. "Jason. He was involved with her."

So that what the real cause of what transpired earlier. Her brother. But her emotions had been quite skyrocketing, making him quizzical. Was there more to than just concern of her brother or was it just him looking to closely inside the bond?. Either way it drove him crazy. The silence was unnerving. Sookie went to move but Eric prevented from doing so.

"I have been trying Sookie. I've had my personal contacts and have been notified nightly. I will help you with your missing brother." His voice had turned more soft, gentle. She gazed up at him. Her eyes hard and cautious.

Bringing his hand underneath her chin he held her gaze with determination. "You've made the deal Sookie. And I'm not about to let you out of it." She glared at him. "That's right. I'm the one that made the deal. Don't forget I intend to see you hold up to the end of your bargain also." She said sternly.

His jaw ticked. His eyes narrowed and became icy. "You haven't been bitten for the last two days. You need a fresh mark." He said harshly as his hand moved to her neck, caressing it possessively. Sookie's pulse began to beat quickly. And he could feel it-sense her anticipation. '_Oh I tend to do the end of my bargain, with her by my side.'_ Eric thought. Fangs snapping down, he leaned in closely inhaling her delicious scent. Then bit into her flesh.

A small gasp and a jump escaped her, as she tried to not wrap her arms around him. Tonight he would not only mark her, he would take blood also. As one suction ran down his throat, a sound of satisfaction emanated from his chest. His tall frame had her pinned to the wall. His hand caressing every inch of her, as if he never would tire of her. Then his knee wedged between her legs. Settling it there till he felt the certain warmth through her jeans. He groaned. Sookie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip from trying not to moan. Pulling away, Eric swiped his tongue across the wound softly.

Glancing at the mark Eric felt pleasure at knowing Sookie would be baring it. His. As if silently shouting to the entire world that she was his. She was his sunlight, replenishing him with a newfound life. He wanted her to enwrap him within her embrace. Giving herself to him. Gifting him with her love, fire, spirit and her precious light. Giving an almost animalistic purr, he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her hips.

Sookie gasped and her eyes flew open. With his knee in the juncture of her thighs he began to rock her carefully. She didn't think it was possible but it felt good.

He kissed her mark, then nibbled towards her ear while his jeans created a wonderful friction. It kept building slowly but surely. And she couldn't fight it. Hearing her breath change Eric switched tactics. One hand cupping her hip, his other trailed down and pushed her panties aside. An angry moan of pleasure came from Sookie's lips as Eric's two long fingers entered her. Groaning lowly, he began to glide smoothly in a steady rythmn.

She was so full of heat for him that it made Eric almost come inside his own straining pants. She tried not to move-even the slightest bit, but she was helpless.

Raising his head to look inside her dark eyes, Eric could see the edge of ecstasy coming. '_Look at me. Yes only me. Cry out your pleasure Sookie.'_ She looked at him, as if she actually heard his silent command.

Curling his fingers, Sookie felt her release wash over her like a tidal wave. "Eric!." She yelled, hands coming to finally touch his biceps. Her fingers dug roughly into his pale flesh, and that's when he felt it. Her light had not dispersed it was still there and became stronger as her climax came. Feeling the tiny prickles flow through his arms, Eric gave a loud short roar and released inside his jeans.

A few minutes had passed. Leaving Sookie and Eric to regain their senses and contemplate on what had happened. Feeling the painless tingles shoot throughout his body, Eric felt himself shake slightly.

Not wasn't only his climax but Sookie's light had made him feel. ..almost alive. Not only was her blood flooding him with sunshine but that it was something he'd never experienced quite before. Her breathing becoming normal pace, Sookie gathered her wits and pushed Eric away. Her eyes blazed outrageously at his face.

How could she have let this happen?. Each time when he had bitten her never had it gotten such as that. Yes, a few caresses and maybe chaste kisses but never. .the thought made her shiver. Not from displeasure but to experience it again. "Never will that happen again." She said heatedly. Not bearing to look him in the eye any longer, she went out of the office to the restroom. Eric paid no heed to Sookie's rant, he was to enthralled by his body still shaking on it's own accord. Looking at his arms a faint glow was seen then dissolved deep inside his cold flesh. He touched the spot were his Sookie had hi-no _marked_ him. And it felt only warm if only a split second.

Later that night, when Eric had taken Sookie home, she told herself it would never transpire again.

The feelings she so wanted-intended to ignore was spiraling out of control. She refused to give in. Another thing that concerned her was of her lighting powers. She wondered how she would able to maintain herself whenever she became overwhelmed. It was frightening to think about being something other than just plain human and also of caring for a certain massive Viking. Settling back against her pillows, she stared at her bedroom door that was closed. She could still feel Eric's big hands mover over her and inside.

Though he was cold her body was still heated. A small gasp escaped her as arousal flared. She didn't know which was more worrisome, her powers or her non resistant emotions for Eric Northman. A few days passed and Sookie still escorted Eric to fnagtasia as his. Everything went on smoothly except the tangible tension between them had evaporated into something else. Something more lay beneath the surface of it, more dangerous. Though she was still peeved and acted of defiance Eric could detect Sookie's feelings somewhat less resistant. But she was troubled also.

With her brother still missing he noticed she appeared to look more sad than usual. But she still looked radiant. Her skin glowing as did her hair. Also her scent seemed to increase more delicious by the days end.

Feeling daylight come to it's own resting time, Eric slowly rose. The minute he done so, the lights clicked on automatically. After checking his blood ties to make sure all was well, Eric was content and reached for his cellphone on the small night stand next to his bed. Checking the messages he had four. One was his personal daywalker informing him of Sookie's brother. No sighting whatsoever.

Thinking about it, Eric couldn't help but be curious. Not that he held any special affection for the Stackhouse sibling, but just knowing how Sookie would be affected by her brother drove him to retrieve the man back.

It was only 6:10 which meant Sookie was still at work till seven came. He was about to call Pam and tell her he would be arriving around eight o clock the usual time till his phone started ringing Three Days Grace I Hate Everything About You blaring through. "Hello your majesty." Eric said, annoyance spewing through his tone.

"Eric get over to my house now." Bill's voice boomed sternly. "But what of fangtasia-" "Do not question your king. This is an urgent matter!." The line cut off. Narrowing his eyes at his phone, Eric questioned of Bill's almost panicking tone. Was it another report about the witches?. Another threat?. A rumble of agitation ran through his chest. He detested threats especially when it involved witchcraft. Putting on his original black attire that contained a tank, jeans and leather jacket, Eric ran to Bill's place. When Eric had arrived there was no other sheriffs there. Had Bill found out that Sookie was his?.

Or did he plan to have him do another errand that involved something pre carious?. That way he could rid him in a easy clean way?. Standing in front of his kings desk, Eric glared in suspicion at the young vampire.

Unlatching his fingers Bill rose from his seat and stared at Eric with unblinking eyes. "You know I've had my guards on watch and investigating everywhere since the witch escapade. Earlier today they found something. . .missing. Witch unrelated." Eric quirked an eyebrow, but his eyes had become intense.

"A vampire Eric. Russell Edginton."

If Eric had a heartbeat, his breathing would've most likely been shallow and halted. A black void had settled upon him and kept pulling him till he was finally sucked in. Trying to compose himself, Eric managed to ask almost hoarsely, "How did this happen?." "That I do not know. I'm looking into it. But as of right now a search has been set. .." Suddenly Bill's words was not heard, or could they be. Just as before, Eric was in the stage of trying to get a grip. A million thoughts came and make his control tense.

Sookie.

Without a second glance Eric sprinted away in a rush and left for Sookie- _his place_. Just like the year of her absence, he didn't want to think the most worst at this time. Didn't want to experience another loss that he couldn't prevent. Images haunted him of his beloved family and Godric leaving made him shudder. Sookie had walked into his life with an aura purely of her own and had disabled him. Leaving him annoyed but full of fierce determination of having her for his own.

He was not about to lose her. Getting inside the house, Eric fully expected to see Sookie inside, instead nothing. As before nothing but fresh hardwood, paint and the smell of sunshine intoxicated the household.

She should've been here by now. With impatience Eric drew his phone out and dialed Pam.

"Get to Merlotte's." "Why?." "It's an emergency." He bit out. His calm exterior vanishing. You could hear Pam's sigh blow on the other end. "What has the fairy princess done this-" "Just do it!." Trying to regain an ounce of calmness, Eric focused on his blood inside Sookie. He felt it. Her heartbeat thumping in time with his blood, pumping steadily through both of their veins. But it did nothing to soothe his anger when Pam and Bill swept through the door.

"She wasn't there." Pam answered his silent question. Concern evident inside her eyes. Bill who was glaring at Eric, turned to Pam. "What are you talking about?." Eric wasn't listening. His control had slipped when he suspected of what- and where his Sookie had gotten to. He would need a new cellphone, cause the one inside his large palm had just been crunched slowly. His rage was so great he felt Pam cringe. "Damn you Sookie." He snarled harshly.

"You sure about this?." Sam had asked about an hour ago but his voice continued to echo inside her head.

Her impatient need to find Jason had ran it's edge and so she had asked her boss to help her anyways.

Sam knew once Sookie was set on doing something-he surely knew not to argue. No matter how many protests, she was bound to do it anyway. Setting her mind on the oncoming task at hand, sookie refused to think of anything else. She needed to focus on Jason and that was that. One thought of Eric and a cringe ran down her spine. She knew he would most likely be displeased but the feelings for the Viking had increased and intensified into something she wanted to stay away from.

As her and Sam neared Hotshot, Sookie forced her mind to not wander on Eric. Instead kept her head on the more important matter- Jason. Parking in the gravel, Sam put his vehicle in park and asked her if she really knew what she was doing. Looking into Sam's wary blue eyes she said, "Sam, this is my brother. Yes I know the possible danger, but I'm ready and willing." Sam just stared at her in bewilderment. Catching his look, Sookie narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm not fragile as I appear to be." She said curtly.

Shaking his head, Sam turned his gaze towards the window shield and said, "You've changed." It wasn't an accusation now was it a compliment. Sookie glanced to see a wry odd smile on his lips. She turned away.

Did everyone view her as some sort of Barbie doll that looked easily breakable?. The only one that hadn't looked at her that way was Eric. She bit down on her tongue as if she said it out loud. She didn't like the change that was going through herself. Exhaling, she composed herself. "Let's go." She spoke softly. With a soft grunt of reluctance, Sam got out of the car just as she slammed her side shut.

As they walked, Sookie analyzed the place. It appeared to look almost as if out of place. Deserted was more of the description. Dry dirt was spread everywhere, making Sookie paranoid of tasting it whenever the wind blew.

They found a grey worn out looking trailer. Sam knocked three times and no answer ever came. Dropping his arm at his side, Sam muttered, "These people are secretive. They don't like to be out in the open."

Sookie sighed and turned away. The wind had picked up mildly, letting her know the temperature had lowered due to almost dusk.

Indicating of the vampires awakening. And one in particular would be rising and most likely to be furious.

Before she could silently berate herself, a flicker of movement caught her eye. Taking a hold of Sam's arm, Sookie whispered, "I see something." Sam stood in place and sought out on finding of Sookie's pinpointing.

Walking forward, Sam called out, "Hello?. If anyone is there we're not here to cause any danger-" Apperantly the person didn't believe, as Sam drew nearer the sound of footsteps fleeing across the ground. Sam gave chase. "Hey her hey!. Stop, hold on." Sam said gently but firmly as he caught the child on looker. "Stay away from me!. Let go!." Soon the child's struggles seemed to cease when Sookie had asked about Jason. The young girl locked gazes on Sookie's curious brown ones and frozed. '_Jason Stackhouse? The real nice man that gave us decent food. How does she know him?. Are we in trouble for what happened?.'_

Narrowing her eyes, Sookie wanted to ask more but the little girl was beginning to get fearful once again.

Sookie knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Just as the girl was about to go in erratic mode, a loud gunshot echoed across the air. "Get your hand off her." A voice rumbled warningly. Looking towards the left, Sookie seen a bald headed man coming in closer, followed by a couple of other men. As the men approached in plainer sight you could sense the wariness exude the air. The danger hidden beneath of their scraggly clothing and worn out faces. Sympathy for these people just took a drastic turn for Sookie as she watched the clan closely.

One-who looked as if the leader- was eyeing Sam in dark amusement. The man was ready to pounce and do battle any moment. As for his other buddies they also took perverse interest. Trying not to cringe, she ignored the thoughts on what they would like to do to her. Sam easily freed the little girl. Instead of seeking comfort to the group of men, the girl ran far from them all. '_Yep. Defiantly trouble here.'_ Sookie thought. Sam's frame straightened as he eyed the man that appeared to look murderous. "We didn't come here to cause any trouble. We're looking for some one."

Felton quirked an eyebrow. "Really who might that be?." "Jason Stackhouse." With that simple answer, Sookie got a glimpse inside the man's head. He knew who her brother was. His disdain had already been great, but hearing about Jason just heightened his hatred to another level. Felton was in the overbearing grips of rage and jealousy. A shiver of fear ran down her spine as a flash of Jason screaming and Felton taking satisfaction from it. Sweat broke out through his skin, his eyes became wide and alarming then with a jerk of his arm Felton pointed his shot gun at Sam. "Why should I tell you anything when you didn't let me know about my wife." Sam didn't back down. One glance from Sookie told him that Felton knew of Jason.

"I was telling the truth. If I recall she was fine. Now this is entirely different. Jason has been missing and hasn't been found for sometime." As Felton's narrowed into dangerous slits, Sookie's widened. His body clenched. What was the matter with this guy that was evidently Jason's nemesis?. Other than him being unhuman what else was causing such harsh tension that was purely evident upon his body. His anger seemed to enlarge as Felton shoved the gun into Sam's chest. "Good point shifter," He spat, his fingers about to close on the trigger. "speaking about the past, that is exactly what you're about to become. _Now."_ A wrackling sob rose inside Sookie's chest, just before she could prevent another loved one being taken, a female's shout tore through the air.

"Felton!."

Turning her thankful gaze on the unknown voice, Sookie was welcomed to a sight of a petite slim woman.

Crystal neared Felton and seen the two strangers who was being held at gunpoint. After scanning the two Crystal demanded, "What is the meaning of this?." Felton glared and told her. Giving her the information, Sookie watched the woman's reaction and caught the longing on her face. Sookie was trying to piece the puzzles together. Then it struck her- was this the girl Jason had talked of and was she this man's wife?.

Crystal turned back at Sam and Sookie.

"How do you know of him?." She asked, a look of distrust in her eyes. Looking straight into the her eyes, Sookie asked bluntly, "How do you know him?." Crystal grew startled. Dipping into her mind, Sookie found a few hidden answers there. Her name was Crystal and she was a were panther and she was in love with Jason.

Or so she thought. All Sookie could see was a very disturbing mental image of the two in a intimate episode.

It seemed as though everyone was waiting on her answer first. "Jason's my brother." She announced curtly.

That response seemed to hang in the air then became unsettling as Felton drew his weapon and cocked it.

His expression became angered and appearent of what his intentions was about to become.

It only partly frightened her-the other half it was anger. What really transpired when Jason was here?. What had they done to him?. Did they force him to do something?. Perhaps doing V?. But given his past year was it more likely he took it willingly?. Or. . A small sharp gasp escaped Sookie's throat. Did a crime of passion occur?. Had Felton lost it and murder her brother?. Turning glaring eyes at Crystal, Sookie repeated softly, "How do you know him?." Crystal barely gave a glance at her as she grasped Felton's arm, trying to prevent his dangerous impulse. Sam made to stand closer to Sookie. His body ready and willing to guard. At the moment Sookie could hardly concentrate on anything else. Except the exchange with Crystal and Felton.

'_His sister. Something has got to be done before the whole thing is out in the open. I will not have Hotshot ruined. Ecspecially due to that Jason Stackhouse.' _Fists clenched, Sookie shouted, "What happened?." Furious eyes turned sharply on her. Felton's frame jerked and his gun unsteadily. Trying to dictate on who to shoot.

"She knows to much." He mumbled nastily. His aim ready. Sam jumped forward and tried to grab the gun. A fight began between the two men then the shotgun went off into the air. Giving a growl that promised murder, Felton lunged at Sam. Crystal quickly cut in and hissed, "Stop it!. She is his sister. She should be welcomed into the family."

At hearing Crystal's words, Felton's demeanor changed. His eyes glinting with doubt then malice. Giving a grunt he said lowly, "Fine. She might just do nicely anyway." This unsettled Sookie and Sam. It seemed the atmosphere took a drastic change. Sookie watched as every single one of them have a perverse side and was to devour in their own way- and she was the direct target. A shiver ran through her as Eric's words about her being chewed up bones echoed inside her head. She now understood what he was really meaning. As they kept watch on her and Sam so precisely, she felt the familiar prick of deja vu with the fairies. Suddenly a scraggly looking man with a dirty stubble came forward.

"This one won't get away." He said sternly, eyes showing wickedness. Sam stood over her. His stance ready to shift if need to. Felton gave Sam a toothy devlish grin and hooted some sort of call. He got his request so it seemed. His gang of buddies came charging and himself also, and down Sam went. Before Sookie could make a noise or join in on the wrestling match, she was suddenly being dragged forcefully away into some small building. "No! let me go!." She screamed as she fought for control. Crystal walked forward just as Sookie was being moved backwards. "Don't fight it. You're being a part of something very special." Crystal stated her eyes of warmth. Rearing her head towards the now darkened sky, Sookie gave a wail of her anguish and outrage.

Seeing her hands start to glow the two men at grasping her arms gasped. "She's lighting!." One exclaimed.

Crystal stood baffled, unable to move. "Sookie!." Sam shouted as he witnessed her glowing. But got cut short as Felton took a big kick on the side of his jaw. Releasing her from shock and fear, Sookie fainted.

It wasn't very long after that she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, Sookie found Crystal staring down on her and that she was tied to an old rusty bed. "What are you?." Crystal asked frankly. Pulling on the ropes Sookie didn't answer. Instead she asked about Sam. Crystal shrugged then smiled. "You'll be good for breeding. Perhaps even rare." She paused to grin triumphantly. "Jason would be so proud." Hearing her brothers name, Sookie demanded in a stern tone, "Please tell me. . .what happened. Where is my brother?." Crystal wouldn't answer instead Sookie got a mental image of what really happened- right here. "What you do to Jason?." She screamed as angry tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Swallowing her sobs down, she asked hoarsely, "Did you kill him?." "No!. We welcomed him to the family. Just as you're about to do." Crystal had a faraway look. "I love him." Sookie felt like laughing, but instead a soft whimper took place. "That's not love." She told her but Crystal had done left. Then a male's ruff voice entered the room. The man shuffled and threw off his shirt. "Ah you're a sure beauty. I can't wait." He said huskily, rubbing his hands together. A cold chill ran over Sookie. She didn't need to read this one's mind to know what he planned on doing. The man came to the bed and gave her a crooked smile. "Time to breed golden beauty."

With renewed vigor, she strained harshly into the bindings. The man bent down and began to ease her shorts past her legs, revealing bikini dove colored underwear. "Stop!." She yelled. He only kept going. When he went to peel off her long sleeved turtle neck he stopped. His eyes took an almost amber color as he caught sight of her neck. Fear pricked her. The man was V addict and it had been sometime since he last had any.

Exhaling, he said huskily, "Vamp." Raising his eyes to her brown ones, Sookie caught the overriding lust.

His tongue darted out and licked his lips provocatively. No more words was spoken. There didn't need to be, when you could have the ability to enter a mind.

'_Sure gonna enjoy her. Then after I'm gonna find the vamp and get me some V.'_ A sob wracked her body as she thought of Eric. He had told her about this place and she ignored his protests. In her desperate attempt to find Jason she shrugged the troubles away and delved in to retrieve her brother. Thinking back on how Eric was so determined to find Godric and his reaction to his human family, maybe her and Eric wasn't so different. Then she thought of Bill, her first love. Of all the things they had done together. . .then of all the things he didn't tell her.

Giving a yell she also wondered about herself. Her fae DNA. It still frightened her. Apart from her bra and underwear, Sookie felt bare all over. Clenching her eyes shut, as she could hear the man fumbling to unbuckle his pants, She silently pleaded for Eric. Just when she braced herself to feel worn out mattress dip it didn't happen. Opening her eyes she got her wish. Standing above her was a towering enraged Viking.


End file.
